


Tomorrow will be a better day.

by ladymdc



Series: 606 | 707 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Developing Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, MC is an OC, Self-Worth Issues, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: "From now on... this living moment with you will be the sole truth."





	Tomorrow will be a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot follows immediately after the previous one in this series; I just wanted to keep the first kiss separate from the smut for readers uninterested in explicit content.

Until that moment, they had existed only as wisps of his thoughts. A dream. Something unattainable. But there they were. 

He knew it was real because he could feel the rise and fall of her breathing under his hands as his eyes locked onto her own. Mesmerizing pools of vivid, sky blue. A hand left his hair to smooth down his chest; something tentative but wanting.

“Seven…” 

“What is it, kitty?” He asked before kissing her again. It was light, gentle, barely a brush of his skin against hers. 

Olivia shrugged out of her robe. “Don’t stop.” 

Those two words carried too much weight. Seven looked down, running the pads of his thumbs over her hip bones and then along the waistband of her shorts. He wanted her, desperately, but he was nothing. Insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

Except for her, then he was something.

He willingly acknowledged the absolute truth of it now, that he would share anything with her. His life, the air he breathed, his very soul. Seven would even carve out his heart and present it to her if she only asked. He suspected, deep down, someday she would. There was little left to be done, but give it to her now. 

His mouth never formed words, it merely sought hers out yet again. Olivia moaned, softly, as Seven tangled his fingers into her long hair and pulled her in closer, slipping his tongue into her perfect mouth. He loved the taste of that sound, wondered what the rest of them tasted like. 

It took no effort whatsoever to gather her in his arms, needing all of her; needing to find out, needing to lose himself in something  _ good. _ He was completely hard from just the mere  _ idea _ of having her underneath him. He couldn’t help it. The odds of the digital woman of his greatest imaginings turning out to be real had brought out something inside him. A sort of madness. He never thought he’d find a way out of the darkness, but she was a beacon of pure light. 

Radiant.

In no time, he was setting her down on the bed. Instantly, Olivia pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it carelessly aside. He hurriedly followed suit, briefly twisting it in his hands as he came up with possible uses for said cloth. Then lazily dropped it to the floor. His jeans followed immediately after. 

Settling between her legs, his mouth went dry at the sight of Olivia laid out before him. Her dark hair painted the bed around her. Her breasts unbound, nipples pebbled. He touched her bare thigh before he could stop himself. Then slid it up to her stomach. She felt burning hot. A moment later, his thumb skimmed around her nipple, but he didn’t touch it, not yet, and she sighed. 

“Lift up," he instructed, and she did. “Good girl.” 

She nodded eagerly, and Seven hooked his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and panties to pull them down. Dropping them next to him, he pressed his lips to the inside of her knee. She tasted like summertime, of warmth and the sun. 

Moving up to her hip bone, Seven had to pause and close his eyes, because he could smell how much she wanted him. It was almost too much. He could feel his cock leaking, and when she touched him, her fingertips seemed to sear his skin as they moved over his naked shoulders.

Seven pushed his boxers down before he began to crawl up her body, placing the occasional kiss on her skin here and there. He scraped his teeth along the side of her breast, relishing in the way she squirmed under him with a little whimper, then pulled one pert nipple into his mouth. Delighting in how it further hardened against his tongue.

He looked up at her and saw something imperceptible in her gaze as she spread her legs a bit wider. The split-second his fingers make contact with her slick wetness, Olivia’s full lips parted on a gasp. 

“Sev— Luciel, please. I want…” she panted as he slowly rubbed her hard little bud. 

The thought that she was going to give herself to him when she didn’t know… It was enough to make his breathing catch. He had been preparing to replace his fingers with his cock, but he shook his head; leaning close to drag his lips along her jawline to her ear so he could breathe the words, “My real name is Saeyoung. Saeyoung Choi.”

“Saeyoung,” she whispered, her breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. 

He didn’t despise that name falling from her lips. In fact, it sent something unraveling in his chest. He wanted to hear it again and again. Have it pull free from the pain it was all tangled up in. 

Gently, oh so gently, he parted her with the head of his cock. He was close enough to count each and every dark lash framing her beautiful and trusting eyes, and yet he’d chosen to fixate on her mouth. She was biting her bottom lip, breath coming in harsh pants.

“Say it again.” 

“Saeyoung,” she said. “I want you. Just you.”

Breath gusting out, Seven leaned in to kiss and nibble on her her bottom lip as he pressed into her. Olivia was so wet for him, but she appeared just as surprised as he felt when he broke through a moment of resistance and took all of him inside. She groaned, fluttering around him as her body tensed then slowly relaxed. 

He knew then what he  _ should _ have suspected, and he kissed her through the pain, knowing it wouldn’t hurt like that much longer. Then he pulled out, slowly, and pushed back in. 

Olivia dug her fingers into his hair, holding him to her as his forehead rested against hers. “It was always going to be you.” 

“Shit,” he managed, feeling his control splinter. Seven rocked back into Olivia, but she remained pliant beneath him. He was trembling, overwhelmed by her, and the rapidly unfurling the arousal tight in his abdomen. His pleasure spiked with every move he made. He knew he'd never feel this way about anyone else. He would never feel this good again.

Not without her.

Soon her hips began to roll into him, meeting each thrust, and he reached blindly between them to drag his fingers along where they were connected. Almost instantly, Olivia cried out as her body clenched and pulsed around him. Cupping the back of her head, he  _ bit,  _ marking her as the fingers of his other hand continued to dance in quick, firm circles over her clit; driving her higher and higher even as he thrust deeper and deeper into the heat of her.

He was so close. 

_ Too close. _

He nearly choked on his want of finishing inside her when he pulled out and sat back on his heels, taking her with him. His hand was massive over hers, fingers curling around her palm, as he slid it down his chest, past his stomach into the hair trailing from his navel to just above his cock. Seven didn’t ask, but guided, mentally preparing for her to balk at any second. 

She obeyed; moving her hand over his cock without any hesitation, and he knew then she wasn’t entirely untried; Olivia knew what she wanted, what she was doing. The thought of her with anyone else made something ugly in his chest flare to life.   
  
But what mattered was she was there, now, with him. 

No one else.

He let his eyes fall shut, breathing heavily as she brought him closer to the end. He jumped with a start when she shifted to wrap her lips around him. His eyes snapping open as he looked down. The sight of his cock in her mouth only made his blood run hotter. Within moments, he came with a groan.

Olivia sucked him through it, simply swallowing when finished before rising up. Seven dragged her close for a kiss, both hands framing her face. 

“Do you regret it?” Seven found himself asking automatically.

“I already told you. There’s no way I’d regret being with the person that I love,” she said, easing away from him and tugging on his hand. Taking the hint, Seven laid down with her, wrapping his arms around her, and she around him. One of her legs was bent, tucked between his own legs. Her breath was warm on his chest.

“Yeah, but…” Seven trailed off, sighing. How could he tell her there were gaps inside his mind, a black hole where hope should be, where the ghosts of his past hissed his name, his real name, calling him a coward and a liar that fled to save his own skin? 

“Do you think… it’s possible to overcome everything and smile in the end? I never thought I deserved that. I thought this tragedy should begin and end with me… But ever since meeting you, I want to hope for something different, something better, but I don’t know that I should.”

“You should. Promise me,” Olivia said, brushing her lips across his chest. “From now on, even when things are hard, we’ll just look at each other and smile. Smile and get through whatever comes. Together.”

Seven was in awe of her fearlessness and her devotion, nevertheless, he was also terrified by it. Terrified of all the ways he could still lose her. Already, so much could have happened. The bomb, a kidnapping, or she could have just deleted the app and forgotten about the RFA — about him. 

These things kept replaying over and over in his mind before finally, Seven felt his eyes fill with tears. He took his glasses off, set them on the far pillow. In the back of his mind, he knew he could do this without Olivia, Saeran deserved that much. But with her, he felt like he deserved it too. 

“I promise,” he murmured because even if Saeyoung didn’t believe in himself, he believed in her.


End file.
